Into the Storm
by Shade Burrfoot
Summary: This is a story about Hagird's step niece, who also happens to be the Dark Lord's daughter. It's Harry's 5th year, and their is a new teacher, and oh, the effect she's having on our oh-so-lovable Snape.
1. Stranger in the Storm

Into the Storm  
  
Disclaimer: Now if I owned Harry Potter, then the 5th book would have been out by now.  
  
A/N: Now this is a possible 5th year for Harry, but You-Know-Who won't be in it, maybe. He's gathering power or something..Any way I can't think of a greater conflict for the story, if there is anyone who has an idea for one then send it to me, you will receive full credit for your help A.K.A your pen name will be put at the beginnings of the story. Like this, By: Shade Burrfoot with help from Your name here. Thanks and please review, don't be a stranger. Also she will seem a bit Mary-Sue-ish at first but that will all change I promise! Just put up with it for awhile please.  
  
Chapter one, Stranger in the storm  
  
It had been a full week for Harry, Ron, and Hermione it was the beginning of their 5th year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and they were still on nerves about the misgivings of their 4th year. The weather at the castle could not have more supported their current mood. It was stormy, and when they had first arrived the great hall's enchanted ceiling was lit up so much by the lightning that Dumbledore, much to the relief of the students 'turned it off'. But he assured them that it was only temporary and that the ceiling would be as good as new when the storm had passed.  
  
To Harry and Ron's horror they discovered the their schedules hadn't changed much, they still had potions with the Slytherin's. They had also been introduced to the new Defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Caily, she had bright red hair and green eyes, and she wore flowing emerald robes, she also talked with an Irish accent. For most of the boys it was love at first sight. Harry too thought that he had never seen a more beautiful person. And to Harry and Ron's astonishment, Professor Caily sat down next to Snape and talked happily with him for the rest of the evening. (A/N: And I would also like to note that SNAPE ((I made these letters big so you would read them.)) DOES NOT LOOK LIKE HE DOES IN THE MOVIE! In my version he is very handsome and will remain that way. ^_^; )  
  
Professor Caily was a marvellous teacher; she started her first class by introducing the class to her gnomes, of which she had three Gnosh, Gmish, and Gloin. They were to be her helpers through out the class. Harry, Ron and Hermione soon discovered that the gnomes were not at all stupid but were very intelligent and could tell you all about the dark arts and how to defend yourself against them. Gloin was the oldest of the three he wore brown patch work cloths and had a long beard that nearly reached his feet. His skin like all gnomes had a slight green tinge to it, but his skin's green was faded from age. And when ever one of the students would ask him a question he would always call them child. Gnosh was presumably middle aged and wore dark green robes, he was obviously the strongest of the three, because he would always help move the desks when the students had to practice their defense spells. The gnome was much stronger than any of the students because he could lift a whole desk by himself. And Gmish was the youngest, if he were measured by human years he'd be about 15 or 16, he wore bright red cloths that had been torn and clumsy sown back up in several places. He much reminded Harry of Dobby because he was clumsy and very easily excited, Harry also wondered if the gnomes had met the house elves yet. Gmish would run around the classroom looking to be any help he could, and Gnosh would get frustrated with this easily, and would march over to Gmish and knock him over the head while calling him a 'doorknob'. This had happened repeatedly through out their first class.  
  
And once again to the horror of Harry, Ron and Hermione they had to go to potions, but that was not the horrifying part, that part was that Snape seemed to be happy even cheerful if such a thing were possible. They all sat at the edges of their sets ready to make a run for it if Snape would snap and go on a mad hexing spree. But potions class came and went and was almost bearable.  
  
At lunch on their first day they got a note from Hagrid it was short and too the point.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I want you, Ron and Herimone ter come ter my hut for tea on Saturday night, and I want a full report on what has happened ter you this week.  
  
See you then, Hagrid  
  
And they were now sitting around Hagrid's over large table drinking tea out of his enormous mugs. And talking about their 1st week at school.  
  
"Professor Caily, is a great teacher, she really knows what she's talking about" Hermione was explained to Hagrid, as he took out his famous rock cakes from the oven.  
  
"Yeah" Ron said eyeing the cakes with growing suspicion. "And don't you just love the effect she is having on our oh-so-loveable Snape?"  
  
Hagrid chuckled, his laugh mixed with the booming thunder outside, and the pouring rain. "Well, I dunno much bout that, but I canna tell you that Professor Snape and Professer Caily go way back. Them two you see knew each other when they was in school. Professor Caily came ter school when Snape was in his 3rd or 4th year, I think. I can't quite remember it was a long time ago, you see."  
  
"What!" Harry said open mouthed, "They are like high school sweet hearts or something."  
  
"Er-I guess you might be saying that, ya" Hagrid said, dumping the lot of his charred black cakes onto the table. "Help yerselves."  
  
"That's so sweet!" Hermione squealed "But who would have thought it would be Snape."  
  
"Yeah." Ron stated, as confused as Hagrid was about the term 'High school sweet heart.'  
  
Then suddenly there was a loud boom of thunder, and Hagrid's cabin door flew open. There was a dark figure in the doorway. Harry and Ron sat up and pulled out their wands, while Hagrid reached for his crossbow. "Who's there?" he bellowed.  
  
A girl of about 15 stepped into the light, she was soaked head to toe, her black curly hair clung to her neck like a second skin, and her huge purple eyes looked up at them wide with fear. "Hagrid" she whispered "Mum's dead." And she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. It was as if she had been carrying a great burden that had suddenly been lifted from the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Rowan!" Hagrid yelled and jumped forward to scoop up the girl in his great arms. "Hagrid, do you know this girl?" Harry asked looking up at him totally lost.  
  
Hagrid looked down at him his eyes filling with tears. "Yeah, Rowans' my stepsisters daughter. And that means-" he couldn't finish.  
  
"Here wrap her up in your blanket so we can take her to Madame Pomfrey" Hermione had removed the blanket from Hagrid's bed and brought it over to him. Hagrid took the blanket and wrapped it around Rowan.  
  
"I didn't know you had a stepsister." Harry said as he walked over and grabbed Hagrid's pink umbrella, so that the girl wouldn't get anymore wet, on the way up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Thanks Harry, but ye might wanna put that back, we won't go up ter the hospital wing, not just yet." Harry put the umbrella back down, and walked back to the table. "Ye all might wanna sit down."  
  
All three of them dropped into their sets. Hagrid walked over and laid the girl down on his bed. Then he walked over to his fireplace and tapped a brick three times a little bolt of light shot out of it and raced away. "There, Dumbledore will be here soon." Just as he had said it there was another knock on the door, but this time Professor Dumbledore walked in and following him there came Professor Caily and her three gnomes.  
  
"I hope you don't mind Hagrid but I was talking to Professor Caily when I got your sending. So she came with me." He turned to face Hagrid. "Now what seems to be the prob-Oh dear," Dumbledore had just noticed the look on Hagrid's face and the girl wrapped up in blankets in the corner. "that is a problem."  
  
"Hagrid what happened to her?" Professor Caily ran forward, and kneeled down next to her. She placed a hand across the girl's forehead. "She's burning up! Gnosh would you please go get my bag from Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Of course Caily, I'll be back soon." Gnosh said and hurried off.  
  
"Wondrous creatures you got there Caily." Hagrid said.  
  
Gloin and Gmish had climbed up on the bed. Gloin also put a hand on the girl's forehead. While Gmish just tried to make the girl as comfortable as possible. Gloin looked up at Caily. "Your right, the child is burning up, probably caught pneumonia while she was out in the storm."  
  
The door for the third time opened and in raced Gnosh who was carrying Caily's bag. "Here you go Caily, I threw in some of Gloin's healing herbs, nothing stronger than those old things."  
  
"Thanks Gnosh." Caily reached down and plucked up her bag, and pulled out several small bags, and a small bowl and grinder. She handed them to Gloin and told him to do his stuff.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore said twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ceiling thoughtfully."I think that we should discuss this with Hagrid before your motherly instincts get the better of you."  
  
"Oh," Caily's face went scarlet. "yes, of course." She went and took her place next to Dumbledore.  
  
"It's all right I tell you, I've got to tell Harry and em', you know their totally dumb stroke at all of this." Hagrid said slamming the flat of his hand down on the table. "Oh, sorry professor."  
  
"It's quite all right Hagrid. You have a right to be upset. Now I believe you should fill these fine students in."  
  
"Er-Yeah Hagrid we have a been a bit confused." Harry said tenderly.  
  
"Right, where ter begin. I have a step-sister an' she was born ten years before me. So when came of age ter go to Hogwarts, Tilly, that is-was her name, had graduated and left. She met some man, I've never been quite sure if he was a muggle or not but his name was Tom-something-or-another, I never met him but Tilly spoke mighty high of him. Any way she went off with him, and fifteen years ago she had a girl" He gestured to the girl. "Her name is Rowan. Soon after lil' Row' was born Tom-something-or-another disappeared."  
  
"Didn't your sister ever try and take care of you." Hermione burst out, nearly falling from her chair.  
  
"Yeah she did. Used ter write me owls telling me that ifin' anything should go bad, that I could come and live with her fer awhile. She sent me a picture of Rowan when she was born. And I visited them every once and awhile, but I haven't been ter see her in five years."  
  
"So the only question is what is Rowan doing here." Caily said looking at the bundle of blankets that was the girl. Gloin had finished treating her with his herbs and was sitting at the foot of Hagrid's huge bed, contemplating weather to jump down or not. Hermione seeing the reason for his contemplation, the bed was too tall for the old gnome to safely jump down, she reached over and picked him up and set him down gently down on the floor.  
  
"Thanks child, these old bones are as brittle as twigs, they would have surly splintered if I had jumped." Gloin chuckled.  
  
"Oh you old fool, your bones are not that brittle." Gnosh gave Gloin a hearty slap on the back, the old gnome grunted and step forward so he wouldn't fall. Hermione giggled and began to chat lively with the old gnome about hexes and such things.  
  
"When the girl-Rowan got here," Harry said speaking up for the first time in a long while. "She said only one thing," Harry thought it was right to say this because Hagrid had begun to cry when Caily had asked what was she doing there. "'Mum's dead' and that can only mean one thing, I'm so sorry Hagrid."  
  
A tense silence came over he group it was only broken by Gmish who's high- pitched voice called out. "Er, excuse me but, I-I think she is waking up."  
  
All eyes turned to Hagrid's bed were the bundle of blankets that was Rowan, the bundle squirmed and grunted, and then out of it all popped out one small curly black head, then her eyes opened and the startling purple gazed out at them. Rowan yawned stretched, patted Gmish on his head, Gmish blushed furiously, and turned to regarded the group, "Oh, well hello all."  
  
"Hello Row." Hagrid said standing up.  
  
"Uncle Hagrid!" Row struggled out of the cocoon of the blanket, jumped off of the bed and hugged Hagrid as far as her arms could reach. Hagrid hugged the girl back.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and walk over and touched Rowan on the shoulder, she looked back at him purple eyes sparkling."Young miss we need to know what happened that caused you to come here."  
  
Rowan let go of Hagrid and turned to face the old man (A/N: They are all so old!) "Mum's dead, a dark man killed her! I don't want to talk about it, it- it hurts too much." She sat down heavily in the chair that was behind her.  
  
"My dear we must know. It's all right no one is going to hurt you now." He patted Rowan on the shoulder. Caily came forward and likewise put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's ok mel, (A/N: Mel is the Latin word for Honey. I take a Latin class and it is EVILL!) now do you know who this 'dark man' was."  
  
"No, he just came into our house seven days ago, he-he broke down the door." Rowan's eyes grew large and she just started forward, to Harry she looked a lot like Professor Trelawney when she had gone into a trance when he was in his 3rd year. "Me and mum where sitting in front of our fire place talking, mum was telling me old stories about da', and then the door burst open, there was a dark man at the door, he shouted something and raised his wand, and mom fell to the floor! She wasn't breathing, she was moving, she wasn't blinking, just starting forward at nothing." Rowan began to shake uncontrollable. Hagrid had to wrap his arms around her to make her stop. "He walked towards me mumbling something, and suddenly I felt light, and it was like I was having all my emotions at once. Then there was a voice inside my head, it was far away and it said 'Come on dear child it's time to go, you will be of so much use to me.' I started to walk forward but, I didn't want to, I tried to stop but I couldn't, I knew if I didn't stop that he would probably kill me to. Then all of a sudden I stopped I pulled out my wand and yelled the only charm I could think of, Supify, I don't think he was expecting it because it worked. I ran out of the house and into the woods, I didn't know where to go. Then I thought of what mum had told me before she started talking about da', she said 'It has been far too long since I have seen my brother, your uncle Hagrid little Row. I'm sure he'll want to see how you've grown.' So I decided I'd go and find you. I've been running ever since." Rowan finished. Hagrid was crying.  
  
"She wanted ter come and see me?" Hargid said through his sobs. "Oh, it has been far too long."  
  
Hermione, harry and Ron walked forward. "I'm so sorry" Hermione said and hugged Rowan.  
  
"It's all right." Rowan said hugging Hermione and felling better. "I fell a lot better now that I've talked to someone. But what am I going to do now?"  
  
"You'll stay here with us at Hogwarts! Dumbledore will let you, won't you Professor?" Harry asked looking up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course we will, who ever killed your mother is probably after you as well. But tell me my dear how old are you?"  
  
"15 sir."  
  
"And how well is your knowledge on magic?"  
  
"Mum always 'home schooled' me, or I think that's what she called it."  
  
Dumbledore asked her a series of questions Ron and Hermione remembered from their 4th year exams. Harry did not remember them because he took place in the tri-wizard tournament and did not have to take the exams.  
  
Rowan answered the all of questions correctly. "Very good, very good indeed. My dear you may remain here at Hogwarts not as a guest, but as a student. A 5th year student to be exact, you will be in the same year as Mr.Potter, one of the Mr. Weaslys and Miss. Granger." He pointed out each person as he named him or her.  
  
"Really? Oh, that would be wonderful! I always wanted to come to school here, but mum said she didn't want to loose another one of her loved ones." Rowan said. "I do miss her."  
  
"I'm sure you do dear, but now we must find out what house you belong in." Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his pocket and raised it to the west, (A/N: I thinnk that is the direction that the school is in, but west sounds so dramatic.) he muttered a summoning charm and the famed sorting hat appeared. "Now put this on and let's see where you belong." He dropped the hat on Rowan's head.  
  
***Inside Rowan's head*** (A/N: Italics means the hat, regular means Rowan.)  
  
You have a lot of power you know.  
  
I do?  
  
Yes indeed, but where to put you, your mother was a Gryffindor, but your father was a Slytherin. They were both top of there class. You have both of there qualities. So where to put you... Where indeed.  
  
I'd like to go where mum was, I didn't know da'. Uncle Hagrid also was a Gryffindor, so I'd like to follow them, please.  
  
Gryffindor, are you sure that is what you want?  
  
Yes.  
  
Very well then.  
  
***Outside Rowan's head***  
  
Everyone had been watching Rowan and waiting for the hat to speak finally the bat's brim opened up and it shouted "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Congratulations! You're in the same house as us!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"Good, that's what I was hoping for. Plus mum and uncle Hagrid were in it. The hat said my dad was in Slytherin though."  
  
"Slytherin?" Harry asked. "Rowan, something has been bugging me, what was your father's name."  
  
"Tom Riddle"  
  
"Riddle? Do you remember his middle name?" Harry asked suspsion rich in his voice.  
  
"Hold on let me try and remember, marvelus, marvul, marvoly, hmm," Rowan sat for a moment thinking. "Marvolo! That's it, Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
A/N: Oh, a cliffhanger, I am so evil! Review and/or e-mail me I need to know what you think should happen! 


	2. Many Meetings

Into the Storm  
  
Disclaimer: This is dedicated to the man who played Dumbledore in the movies, he was a great actor who will be sorely missed, so I would like to dedicate the rest of my, past, present, and all future Harry Potter fanfics.  
  
A/N: How come I didn't get any reviews?!? I am very disappointed in you all. I apologize for any MarySue-ish-ness, because if you have ever written fanfics you don't realize (Some times you do realize, but not until it's too late.) that your character has become a 'Mary Sue'.  
  
Chapter two, Many Meetings.  
  
"WHAT!" Came to unanimous cry from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, all the gnomes, and Professor Caily. Dumbledore how ever remained silent.  
  
"You mean to tell me," Harry practically yelled, "that the dark lord is your father, and Hagrid's brother-in-law?!" Hagrid had gone a nasty green color and was starting at a wall.  
  
"No, he can't have been!" Rowan yelled at him. "Mum always told me that he was a handsome man, who never did any harm to any one in his whole life, he disappeared because of Voldemort. He...he just can't have been," Her voice went quiet and was barley above a whisper. "Its just not possible, I can't- won't believe it."  
  
Dumbledore walked forward. "Let me see your left arm."  
  
"Why all that's there is my birth mark." Rowan said as she held out her left are for the old wizard to inspect. Dumbledore pulled up Rowan's sleeve up to her forearm, there on her arm, was the Dark Mark.  
  
"This mark," Dumbledore said looking down at her arm, "is the Mark that Voldemort put onto all his followers, it is a way of distinguishing them from one another. And a way to mark his property."  
  
"I am no ones property." Rowan hissed. "I am a person not a thing."  
  
"Yes my dear but to Voldemort, you are his, and he has shown through countless experiences that he always returns for what is his." Dumbledore told Rowan, as she was rolling up her sleeve. "I am afraid that you are in more danger than you could ever imagine."  
  
Hagrid strode forward and place a protective arm around Rowan. "No one, and I mean no one, not even the Dark Lord himself is going to hurt lil' Row, not while I'm still livin'."  
  
"Thanks Uncle Hagrid." Rowan said gazing up at him.  
  
"I think we all believe you Hagrid." Professor Caily said. "But you can't be with her all the time."  
  
"That's right Hagrid," Dumbledore said. "I'll summon Severus, he need to be a part of this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of powder, he then walked over to the fireplace and tossed the powder in. "Severus, we need you down in Hagrid's hut as soon as you get this. And go down into the kitchen and get the house elf Dobby, bring him here with you."  
  
"Dobby? Why do you want Dobby?" Harry asked, absolutely curious why the Headmaster wanted the clumsy and easily excitable little house elf. Harry was actually quite fond of the elf, and wanted to see him.  
  
"Why we need someone to show Miss. Riddle around the school, and keep her out of trouble. And anyway he has been causing a bit of trouble with the other house elves." His eyes twinkled as he said it, and he gave Row a wink.  
  
"I think I can keep out of trouble myself." Rowan claimed indignantly.  
  
"Oh, not if you are anything like Fred and Gorge." Ron laughed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My brothers, their twins. Don't worry you'll meet them soon."  
  
Harry looked up. "No doubt about that."  
  
And for the third time the door to Hagrid's hut burst open, but this time Snape strode in, with Dobby trailing his heels wringing his hand nervously  
  
"I got your message Headmaster. I got the house elf as you requested, though I can't see why you need him."  
  
"Mr. Snape!" Rowan yelped leaping up, and then she did the unthinkable she ran over and hugged Snape. "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"Urk-Rowan what are you doing here?" Snape asked looking uncomfortably down at Rowan. Harry and Ron had both fallen out of their chairs, and where trying their best to keep straight faces, they where both failing miserably. Hermione had turned away from Snape and shook silently. Dumbledore's eyes where twinkling. Professor Caily was following Hermione's example and, Hagrid had a grin a mile wide. Snape however was glaring at them, with such venom that it only helped the laughter.  
  
Rowan let go of Snape and backed away. "Da' or at least who I think was da' killed mum so I had to come here."  
  
Suddenly Dobby darted out from behind Snape and ran over to Harry, after giving the Headmaster a deep bow, "Harry Potter sir, so good to see you again!"  
  
"Uh-you too Dobby."  
  
"Dobby," Dumbledore called, "I would like a word with you."  
  
"Of course Headmaster sir." Dobby ran over to Dumbeldore, hat bobbing up and down as he ran. When Dobby reached Dumbeldore, he quickly explained the situation. "Oh, I see Headmaster sir, Dobby will take up this quest you have given him sir."  
  
Snape walked over to Dumbledore, "Headmaster do you really think it wise to leave Rowan in the care of, the house elf?"  
  
"I see no reason not to Severus, Dobby has proven himself to be a great help around the castle."  
  
"But Headmaster surly-"  
  
"That will be all Severus, I have decided to appoint Dobby as Rowan's-how shall I phrase this-guide."  
  
"Excuse me," Rowan interrupted striding over to the two, "but could we please stop talking as though I was not here."  
  
Professor Caily chuckled and walked over to her. "Oh you know men, once they get into arguing they'll forget about the woman folk. Isn't that right Severus?"  
  
"I. Well I..didn't mean to, what I meant to say was," Snape stammered going completely out of character.  
  
Caily and Snape went into a conversation about the lowliness of men to talk about a woman's well fair as though she weren't there. Well, Caily did most of the talking, Snape just stammered a bit here and there not getting a word in.  
  
Rowan just scowled, until Dobby tugged on her robe to get her attention. "Miss. Rowan mam' Headmaster Dumbledore has informed Dobby that he is to show her around school and keep her out of mischief."  
  
Rowan scowled even more, but she looked down at Dobby her scowl lightened into a kind smile. "Thank you very much, Dobby. But I think no matter what you do, I'll still get lost, and still get into mischief, and please don't call me mam' or miss."  
  
"Yes miss-I mean Rowan."  
  
"And please don't call me by my full name, just Row will do."  
  
"We had better head back up to the school, we do have classes you know." Hermione said. "I'll show you to the girl's dormitory, Row."  
  
"Thanks, but what are we going to tell the other students."  
  
Dumbledore looked up at this. "We will tell them that you are a late transfer student. And I think it would be wise to keep your fathers identity hidden, I will inform the rest of the teachers of you."  
  
"Um, Headmaster something has been gnawing away at the back of my mind, what am I going to do for cloths and things?"  
  
"We will have an order placed for new robes. There are plenty of books here for you to use. Did you by chanse bring your wand with you."  
  
"Yes sir," Rowan reached into her robe poket and pulled out a wand. Then she began to recite in Mr. Olivander's voice what it was. "'13 inches, made out of the finest rowan bark, in its core lies a story to be told, this wand is a most powerful wand for it is the only one of it's kind you see the dragon who's heart string lies in this wand, loved a unicorn. But there where hunters who wanted the unicorns horn, for their own evil uses. They killed the unicorn and stole her horn. When the dragon found out he killed the whole village in his sorrow. After he was through he flew to the unicorn's body and died there out of sorrow. When my great-great-great grand father retrieved the dragon's heart string, there was a single unicorn hair wrapped around it. And in your wand lies the two lovers eternally bound even through death.'" Rowan finished drawing a deep breath. She could hear Dobby sniff from down at her ankle, she looked down and Dobby was sitting on the floor whipping his eyes in a bright red handkerchief.  
  
"What a sad story." Hermione said.  
  
"No actually I think Mr. Olivander was exaggeration the whole tale. I think I read some where that the Dragon actually ate the Unicorn and he chocked on it in it's way down. The hair probably got lodged there."  
  
Hagrid chuckled, "That would be Olivander."  
  
"Now it is time as Miss. Granger so kindly pointed out, for you five to get back up to the castle."  
  
Ron finally found something to say. "Five but there are only four of us."  
  
"You forgot Dobby." Rowan said pointing down at the still sniffing Dobby.  
  
"Oh, right." he said sheepishly.  
  
Rowan kneeled down, "Come on Dobby, it's time to get back to the castle." She held out her hand for the little elf. Dobby looked up, huge tennis ball eyes ringed with tears, he held out his hand and grasped Rowan's and let her pull him to his feet.  
  
"Bye all." Rowan called as she followed the trio out the door. "See you soon. Thanks again for letting me stay."  
  
"Bye Row. You make sure you keep outta trouble." Hagrid called after her.  
  
"That's what Dobby's for."  
  
"And that's what we are worried about, we don't want you corrupting the little elf's mind." Dumbledore said winking. (A/N: He winks a lot.)  
  
"But that's what I'm here for. To corrupt all good and wholesome mind's and make them into troublesome rule breakers."  
  
"No," Ron called form out side. "that is what Fred and George are for."  
  
A/N: So what do yall think, I just had to write Dobby into all of this. REVIEW!!!!!! Or I'll have Rowan's daddy pay a quick visit to your house. 


End file.
